LeafClan/Roleplay Archive1
In LeafClan... Mapleleaf happily ran into camp. She was made a warrior about a moon ago. She had a crush on gorsepaw, who had died. (is our leader a tom or sh-cat?) {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) "That's it Dashingpaw, put you back paws into it!" I said to my apprentice. My apprentice was training with my deputy's apprentice, Hawkpaw. Dashing paw batted at her brothers flank. Hawkpaw collapsed onto the ground. "I'm tired Spottedpelt." Said Hawkpaw. "Let's have a break." I said. We went to the freash-kill and picked up some prey. Greenleaf was here and brought plenty of prey to thew forest. My clan was doing well. I heard one of the elders, Snaketooth telling some kits the story of the leader Firestar. "One of the greatest leaders in all of Leafclan." I thought to myself. ♥Icewish♥ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:53, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf but her catch in the freash-kill pile. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) "Hey Mapleleaf!" I said to the she-cat. "Yes Icestar." She said. "Chose your pick between Flamekit and Sunkit for your apprentice. There getting to old to be in the nursury." I said "Realy Icestar!" She said. "Yes realy, now tell me who you think would be best for you to train." I said. The young she-cat thought for a moment and then said "Flamekit" "O.K then. The ceremony will be held today. No go and make yourself presentable, you look like you rolled yourself in a mud puddle." I said. "I'm so exited! My first- Wait, did you see me rolling in that mud puddle?" She said. "No that was just my example, and I was hopeing that it was'nt true..." Before I could finish, Mapleleaf ran off towards the stream. "Icestar, are you sure that was the wiesest of dicisions makeing Mapleleaf a mentor so soon?" Said Spottedpelt. "I'm sure of it Spottedpelt, there is something different about that cat that tells me that she'll make a fine mentor." I repled. "If you say so, Icestar." ♥Icewish♥ May Starclan Light Your Path 23:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Mapelleaf shook of silver droplets of water. She ran to camp excited to have an apprentice. But she ran into Icestar's den. "I just became a warrior, am i really ready to have an apprentice?" Mapleleaf asked. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:44, September 22, 2011 (UTC) "And that is why you should be a mentor. Your new skills as a warrior have been displayed just to my likeing. You'll be a fine mentor, Mapleleaf. Your heart is good, and your soul brave." I said. I waited for her reply. ♥Icewish♥ May Starclan Light Your Path 00:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf flicked her tail and walked away. Then she looked at Pinefrost. She shook her head. "am i mooning over him?!" she asked herself. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:58, September 23, 2011 (UTC) "Flamekit, do you promise to train as hard as you can to learn the ways of the Warrior Clans?" I asked the young apprentice. "Yes Icestar." He said. "Then by the power of Starclan, I grant you a new name and mentor. Flamepaw, your mentor will be Mapleleaf." I said. "Sunpaw, Flamepaw!" Cheered the whole clan. Sunpaw's mentor was Nightleap. I hope I chose the right mentor for the apprentice. ♥Icewish♥ May Starclan Light Your Path 01:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf sighed. She didn't want an apprentice, but she had to listen to her orders. "Okay, lets go trian." Mapleleaf mewed. 'mabye this will be fun." thought Mapleleaf. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 03:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I saw a she-cat and a tom pad into camp. I recognised the she-cat, Icewave deputy of Oceanclan. But not the tom. Icewave had horrible cuts across her face, and the tom was nothing but skin and bone. They said nothing, but I knew what they wanted. I pityed them, I gave them some freash kill. I'll let them stay, it looks like they need to. ♥Icewish♥ 22:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf saw the cats. She told her apprenitce to stay and ran to Oceanclan to ask Shellstar what happened. Mapleleaf ran back to camp and told her leader what happened and where she got the news. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) A few moons later.... "Dashingpaw, I now pronounce you Dashingwind. Hawkpaw, you are now Hawkflight. May Starclan light your paths always. And Shade and Icewave, come up here," I said They padded up Tall Stump "Shade, you have served your clan well these past few moons, your name will now be Shadehawk. And Icewave, you have served your new can well too. May Starclan light both of your paths," I said. "Thank you," they replied. Shade, or should I say Shadehawk, has really served this clan well. He no longer looked thin and malnurrished, and he looked like a true clan-born warrior. Icewave was expcting his kits and has moved into the nursurry. I'm sure they will become fine Leafclan cats. ♥Icewish♥ 23:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf sighed. She knew Icewave was disloyal to Oceanclan and Leafclan. Mapleleaf's apprentice would become a warrior the next day. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I saw Mapleleaf, her hostile gaze burned my pelt. I'll show her just how loyal I am to this clan. I'll show her, even if it kills me. I saw Shadehawk pad into the nursurry. "Hey Icy," he said. "Hey Shadehawk," I replied. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Yeah, no different than it's ever been," I repilied ♥Icewish♥ 23:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf flicked her tail and padded away. She knew a loyal warrior wouldn't be a mate and have ktis with a rouge. She went into the warriors den, where many cats were there, sharing stories of battles. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I heard a hiss riseing in my throat, but I stoped it. I wouldn't get thrown out of this clan, no matter what any warrior thinks. ♥Icewish♥ 23:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) "Yea! I remember the fight with those fish-faced Oceanclan cats!" snickered Rattooth, a warrior. "I remember fighting Shellstar! She was the strongest!" Mapleleaf mewed. "ya! Thos fish-faces lost!" hissed Featherwhirl, a silvery she-cat. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) The cats in the warriors den shouted their stories just so I could here them. "Just pay no attention to them, those crazy young warriors dont know what in Starclan there blabbering about." said Willowtail, an older more experienced queen. She had no kits of her own, but she stayed in the nurrusry to help out newer queens instead of going to the elders den. I nodded. There trying to run me out of Leafclan, but I wont let them. ♥Icewish♥ 23:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) A the next day... "Hi Sparrowwing!" I said. "Hey Icewave," she replied. "Have you heard of the cats that ran away from OceanClan?" "No, but it's no surprise to me," I replied. "Yeah, I hear they are taking refuge in Desertclan," said Sparrowwing. "Good for them, do you know who they are?" I asked. "Yeah, um, lets see here... Oh yeah, Fireblaze, Watersplash, Rainflower, Fernwhisker, and Snakefang. Friends of yours?" she said. "Yeah, I can't believe Watersplash agreed to do it though. She never liked danger," I replied. "Mabey that's why she left Oceanclan, I heard that place is full of murderers and crow-food eaters. One of them even killed little Flamepaw," she said. "Flamepaw? But he was only apprenticed a moon ago, I was there at his ceremony," I said, shocked. "Bluewing told me at the gathering, said she saw it herself. A brown tom and his friends help the poor little apprentice's head in the water. She saw it on the Mountainclan side of the border. She wanted to help but ya know with four strong tomcats around, you cant do much," she said. I nodded. "I'm sure glad I escaped before it got worse. Too bad Rainstar had to die, he'd put all those dogs in there place," I said. I saw Shadehawk pad over. "Talking about the Oceanclan escapist?" he asked. We nodded. "I wonder what Sandstar said about this, but she's no Shellstar, they'll be fine," he said. "I hope," I replied. Icy Awesome! 22:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf was walking around camp. "Icewave is a coward to talk about her former leader that way." MApleleaf muttered to Owlwolf. He nodded in agreement. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I heard Mapleleaf talking about me. I swung by head around to face her. "I wouldn't call it cowerdice, Mapleleaf. But I do call petty warriors who spread gossip such things." I said Icy Awesome! 00:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Cowards run away from camp when they are afraid." growled Mapleleaf. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "How would you like it if Icestar ran you out of camp? Take some time to think before you speak, Mapleleaf, mabey then even the likes of you could learn something," I replied, calmly. Icy Awesome! 17:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) " You made your leader mad. You were to cowardly not to even think about the warrior code! You fed a rouge!" growled Mapleleaf. She flicked her tail and left, chatting with Owlwolf. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Don't worry about her, she hasn't even spent any time training her apprentice Flamepaw. She just talks with my brother, Owlwolf. Dashingwind has trained him more than she has," said Sparrowwing. "And I would say it shows bravery and knowledge to question the warrior code, not just follow it blindly," said Shadehawk. Icy Awesome! 17:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf streached. "Flamepaw! Want to hunt?" she asked. "Flamepaw?" mewed Mapleleaf. She ran around camp, not finding him. She want outside and found his body. "No!" she yowled. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (Fireshadow: Dang it, you killed my cat. Icewish:*Sigh*) Mapleleaf draged back Flamepaw's body. "Flamepaw!" shouted Sparrowwing as she ran to her. "You killed my brother!" She shouted as she leaped on top of Mapleleaf. We grabbed her and pulled her of her clammate. "What in Starclan is going on!" shouted Icestar. "S-She killed him! That heartless monster! Let me at her!" shouted Sparrowwing as she tried to break free from our grasp. "Icestar, there has been a misunderstanding, Sparrowwing thinks Mapleleaf killed Flamepaw but she didn't. Isn't that right, Mapleleaf," I said. Icy Awesome! 17:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf nodded and cried. "I-I couldn't find him! I went outside to see if he was already out there to hunt, but he was dead!" cried Mapleleaf. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "You don't feel true sorrow for him!" hiss Sparrowwing as she lunged at Mapleleaf. We had to pull her off again. Icy ❀Awesome! 22:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Only if you knew waht sorrow was! You barley spent time with him as a kit! You didn't even care who e ws! I spent time with him!" sobbed Mapleleaf. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "What in Starclan are you talking about! You were never there for him. Who sat there when our parents died?!? Me, thats who! Who brought him freash kill every day when he had green cough? Me! You never spent any time with him as a kit, even when he was your apprentice you spent more time with those stupid toms! Stop tring to cover your tail Mapleleaf! We all know what you did!" hissed back Sparrowwing Icy ❀Awesome! 22:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "you are covering your tail!" Ampleleaf spat. Her ears went back. "I always talked to him when you drooled over toms! I trained him to ignore waht people said about him! I told him to not let you bitternesss to him effect him! You killed him!" hissed Mapleleaf. (can we get this over with?) {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (No, not yet) "My bitterness, are you deaf!?! Your the one who torments Icewave and Shadehawk twentyfour seven!," she yowled back. Shadehawk and I looked at eachother in agreement. We let go of Sparrowwing's scruff. She lunged at Mapleleaf. She slashed across her face and tore at her pelt. "Icewave, Shadehawk! How could you?!?" said Icestar. "I'm sorry ma'am but Sparrowwing brought up our inner hatred for her," said Shadehawk. Icestar sighed and pulled Sparrowwing off of Mapleleaf. "No more of this, both of you! We will find the true murderer of Flamepaw, fighting eachother solves nothing," hissed Icestar. Icy ❀Awesome! 22:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Icy ❀Awesome! 22:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf put her ears back and hissed at icewave and Shadehawk. "Fox-breathed fox-hearts!" she hissed. Owlhowl glared at Icewave and lunged at her. "You mouse-brain! letting a cat hurt another cat all because you ddin't get what you wanted!" hissed Owlhowl. Mapleleaf grabed Owlhowl. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "That's it! Apprentice duties for all five of you. Shadehawk, Icewave, I let you into this clan and don't think I'm afraid to kick you out. Mapleleaf, you should've kept an eye on your apprentice. You call Icewave and Shadehawk disloyal but you have shown me that you are no better. Sparrowwing, you have the right to be angry but not to attack your clanmate. And Owlhowl, go mind your own tail and stay out of other cat's buisness." hissed Icestar. "Yes, Icestar" said Sparrowwing, Shadehawk and I as we dipped our heads in respect. Icy ❀Awesome! 22:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Yes Iestar." meowed Mapleleaf. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Icestar padded away. Sparrowwing hissed at Mapleleaf and Owlhowl and headed over to the elders den to clean it. We joined her. We coloected some moss and started to line their nests with it. "Mapleleaf and Owlhowl again, Shadehawk?" asked Appleflower, an elder. "Yes," he replied, somewhat unwillingly. "You just need to eignore them," replied Appleflower. "I know, ma'am, but it's so hard when they're in your face all the time," he replied. "I sware, you young warriors are like kits sometimes. They bother you, you fight back," said Brackenclaw, another elder. "Sir, that's how we got stuck here in the first place," I replied. I sharp pain perced through my body. "M-My kits are comming!" I yowled. "Shadehawk, go get the medicine cat!" He ran out and came back with Eaglecall. Later... "You gave birth to three healthy kits, Icewave, you should be proud," said Eaglecall. "What will you name them?" asked Appleflower. "The white she-cat will be Fernkit, the black tom will be Thornkit, and the gray she-cat will be Flowerkit," I said. Shadehawk, Sparrowwing and the elders helped me move them to the nursurry. Icy ❀Awesome! 22:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf was finishing up the elder's den with owlhowl. "Those three are SO annouying!" hissed Owlhowl. The tow eldrs, Faintwillow and Crabfang nodded in agreement. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "The queen just gave birth, give her a break," said Appleflower. Icy ❀Awesome! 23:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Let me get you some freash kill, you'll need to eat more with those three scraps of fur with you," said Willowtail. She came back with a mouse. "Thank you," I said. I ate it with much thanks. Icy ❀Awesome! 23:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sparrowwing saw Skywolf pad up to her. "What do you want, Skywolf," she said. "I just want to talk to you," he replied. "Then speak, but I've already told you I dont need a tom" said Sparrowwing. "No, it's not that, its just my brother Pinefrost. I haven't seen him at all today and it's sundown. I-I need you to help me track him down," replied Skywolf. "I'm not in the mood right now, Skywolf," she replied. "Please, if you won't do it for me do it for him," said Skywolf. "Fine," she said "Where should we start," "I saw him last by the Stone Pool, we could start there," They walked to the Stone Pool. Sparrowwing picked up Pinefrost's scent. "He's this way," said Sparrowwing. They tracked him down to the Oceanclan border. There he lay, dead. Oceanclan scent gathered in clouds around him. "No! He can't be dead!" yowled Skywolf. "Skywolf, I-i'm sorry, but he's in Starclan now," I said. Skywolf looked at his brother's corpse with anger and shock. "I'll tear the hearts out of those OceanClan murderers. I-I'll make them pay for what they did," he said as he started to run into Oceanclan territory. I grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him back to our side of the border. "Skywolf, I want to get revenge upon them as much as you do, but we can do it right now. One of those Oceanclan dogs made me blind in one eye, and I wanted to get back at him. And I did, but not right away. Be paitent and your time will come," I said He nodded. We draged it back to camp. Icewave, Shadehawk, Skywolf, and I sat vigle for him that very night. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf was whatching her young sister, Burnpaw. "I'm going to get revenge on those rouges!" he hissed. Mapleleaf sighed. "This is what an elder told me when i was young: When you go out to seek revenge, dig a second grave before you go." mewed Mapleleaf. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:53, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I watched my kits play in front of the nursurry. S slight smell of OceanClan drifted into the clearing. My neck fur rose, they wouldn't dare launch an attack now, would they? Icy ❀Awesome! 23:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf looked around when she smellled Oceanclan. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:37, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I saw four cats in the trees. "Willowtail, can you watch my kits?" I asked. "Sure," she replied. I dashed after them, but they vanished and so did their scent. I walked back to camp. "Find anything?" asked Willowtail. "No, " I replied as I sat down. Icy ❀Awesome! 23:38, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf sat down and ate a plump vole. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:46, November 17, 2011 (UTC) The next day.... I welcomed Sparrowing into the nursurry. "Skywolf's kits?" I asked. "Yes," she replied happliy. "I thought you didn't want a mate," I said. "I didn't, but he sure changed my mind," she replied. She laid down and I brought and Skywolf brought her some freash kill. Icy ❀Awesome! 01:29, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Owlwolf walked up to MApleleaf. "W-Will you be my mate?" he asked. Mapleleaf sighed and nodded. He smiled and sat down next to her. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:19, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Shadehawk brought me a mouse that evening. We shared it together. Appleflower told my kits about the story of Birdstar, LeafClan's ancient leader. Icy ❀Awesome! 23:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Night fall... (I'm RPing Icewave) I awoke from my sleep. I heard a loud yowl from Oceanclan. "Willowtail, can you watch my kits?" I asked. She nodded. I walked outside of LeafClan territory and came across Stormfang, Firethorn, Brambletalon, Seawave, and Badgerclaw. I didn't know who to attack, who was the good cats? "H-Help!" yowled Badgerclaw. Now it was all clear. I lunged at Stormfang and cut his throat and he bled out his life on the cold ground. The other two cats fled. I carried Badgerclaw and Seawave back to camp, but what would Shellstar say about this? Call me a murderer and attack me again? Mabey launch an attck on LeafClan? All a mystery to me... The medicine cat treated their wounds. Petalbreeze rushed into the den and ran to Badgerclaw's side. "Oh StarClan thank you! I thought you would be dead, Badgerclaw! Then you would never get to see your kits!" purred Petalbreeze. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm not dead too... Wait... My kits!" he exclaimed. Petalbreeze nodded. That reminded me that I needed to get back to my kits. Icy ❀Awesome! 01:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf and Owlwolf were sharing tounges. "How many kits do you want?" Mapleleaf asked Owlwolf. "Two." he meowed. "Me too!" purred Mapleleaf. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:17, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I dashed back into camp. My kits were still asleep. "Thanks Willowtail," I said. "No problem," sshe replied, her eyes closed shut. Icy Happy Holidays! 16:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The one moon later... I watched my kits play fight outside. Sparrowwing was sharing a robin with Skywolf. "Ahh!" screamed Sparrowwing. "W-What's wrong?" asked Skywolf, alarmed. "M-My kits, they're comming!" she yowled. Later.... Sparrowwing layed down in her nest, two kits at her side. "What will be their names?" I asked. "The gray tabby tom will be Windkit, the light gray she-cat will be Moonkit," she replied. Skywolf purred. "Wounderful names," I purred. Icy Happy Holidays! 16:37, December 5, 2011 (UTC) mapleleaf watched the whole thing, heavy with her mate's kits. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:34, December 9, 2011 (UTC) A few days later... Moonkit jumped on top of Thornkit. "I win!" she yowled. "Not so fast!" squealed Fernkit as she came to the aid of her brother. Thornkit scrambled to his paws but was quickly knocked over again by Windkit. They wrestled eachother for a while and then floped to the ground, exausted. I purred. 02:38, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf had two kits. They were born a day ago. The dark brown she-cat was Echokit, and the fuzzy tan tabby tom was Lakekit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I grabed a robin from the fresh kill pile and shared it with Shadehawk. We watched Sparrowwing's kits and our kits play together. "I am Moonstar, leader of LeafClan!" yowled Moonkit. "I call deputy!" shouted Thornkit. "Then you will be Thornfang!" she replied. "I wanna be Flowerbird, the medicine cat!' squealed Flowerkit. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Owlwolf licked his kits. When he did this, Echokit sneezed. Mapleleaf purred at her kit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "I'll be a warrior, Fernflame!" sqeaked Fernkit. (I'm giving Mapleleaf's kits a chance to play here...) Icy Happy Holidays! 02:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Echokit woke up, juping to her paws and scaring her parents. "I'll play as Echostream, the warriro!" she purred, pouncing on Fernkit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:59, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "And I'll be the evil Oceanclan cat, Windflood!" yowled Windkit as he laughed maniacly. He tackled Echokit. Icy Happy Holidays! 03:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Echokit kicked Windkit of herself. "I'm Lakebreeze, a warrior of Mountainclan!" yoweld Lakekit, tackling Windkit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 03:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "MountainClan would sure be luck to have you," retorted Windkit as he slid out from underneath Lakekit and lunged at him. Icy Happy Holidays! 03:09, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "Batter up!" yowled Echokit. She kicked "Windkit in mid air, making him fall to the ground. "Litter mate style!" hissed Lakekit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:08, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "Die MountainClan!" yowled Thornpaw as he pushed Lakekit to the ground. Icy Happy Holidays! 00:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "Trader! Me and Lakebreeze are Leafclan!" hissed Echokit. She jumped on Thornkit and pushed him off her brother. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "But Lakekit said he was MountainClan!" I hissed back. (O.K, this is getting lame) Icy Happy Holidays! 00:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) (agreed. My kits are going to get themselves in trouble.) "No! That was Windkit!" hissed Lakekit. "I'm going to find pretty rocks...." Mewed Echokit, to quiet for her mother to hear. Lakekit followed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:57, December 10, 2011 (UTC) (That was random :)) Windkit pounced on Shadehawk's tail "Hey where's Echokit and Lakekit?" I asked him. "I dunno. Echokit said some thing about pretty rocks," he replied. I sighed and whent to find their mother. "Mapleleaf, your kits are missing," I said to her. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "Nope, there in the elder's dne." Mapleleaf mewed, going back to bed.----echokit was prancing around the forest. "Wheeee-" she was cut off when she tripped into a hole. "Ouch!" she mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "Of course you don't care" I hissed. I padded outside. "Icy!" called Shadehawk. "I have to go on a hunting patrol, keep an eye on the kits," he said. "I will," I replied. He nodded and padded off with Bumblefog and Robinflight. I saw my kits playing with Sparrowwing's, all acounted for. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:19, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "Are you alright?!" asked Lakekit. Echokit nodded. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:20, December 10, 2011 (UTC) The next day.... Lakekit and Echokit were sill not back. I began to worry about them. "Shadehawk, do you think I should tell Mapleleaf about her kits?" I asked my mate. "If you want, but I'm not sure she'll listen." he replied. Flowerkit padded up to me. "Mama, where's Echokit and Lakekit, they've been gone for a whole day now?" she asked. "I don't know, sweet heart, but I'm sure their parents will find them," I replied. I saw Thornkit and Wndkit playfighting in the distance. Fernkit and Moonkit were watching them. I thought about Echokit and Lakekit. Why shoud I care about Owlwolf's and Mapleleaf's kits? It's their job to look after them, not mine. But then again, they are part of LeafClan's future... Icy Happy Holidays! 16:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) the whole clan was looking for the kits. Owlwolf and Mapleleaf returned from a search party. "Shouldn't you be helping?" hissed Owlwolf.---- Lakekit and echokit were running from twolegs. "Stop, echokit!" holared Lakekit. She didn't listen, and fell down a hill. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:38, December 11, 2011 (UTC) "Well maybe you should've been looking after your kits," hissed back Shadehawk. The two toms prepared to fight. "Um, now, Shadehawk," I said as I rose to my paws. "Let's just help them find their kits." Shadehawk narrowed his eyes at Owlwolf. "I'll watch the kits, you help them look for the lost ones," said Sparrowwing. I nodded. "Thanks, said Shadehawk. We found the kits by a hill. We grabed them each by the scruff and hauled them back to camp. We placed them by their parents paws. "Your welcome," said Shadehawk as he padded away. I followed him. Icy Happy Holidays! 23:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) "Owlwolf and MApleleaf galred at the two as they left. "You two! What were you kits going?!" growled Owlwolf. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) (RPing Icestar) I padded up to Mapleleaf and Owlwolf. "Thank StarClan that the kits were found. You've sent the whole clan into an uproar because of this. Now, please look after your kits!" I said to the parents. I turned to Lakekit and Echokit. "No more leaving camp, O.K?" I said. They nodded. "Great," I said. "Shadehawk, Skywolf, and Owlwolf, get your tails on a hunting patrol! We don't have any freash kill!" shouted my deputy. Icy Happy Holidays! 22:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Owlwolf was already leaving. "Move your tails! We have to think of the caln!" he yowled over his shoulder. Lakekit and Echokit were grounded from leaving camp. Sometimes, even the nursery. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Skywolf and Shadehawk hissed at him. "I'm comming too! Leaving three ticked off toms alone with surely lead to trouble!" I yowled. "Are you sure, Icestar?" asked Skywolf. "Yes," I said to him. "And Owlwolf, get your pathetic little tail back here. I'm leading this patrol!" I called to him. I padded up to the front and faced the cats. "Look, we'll be hunting by the MountainClan border near the river. Whatever you do, do not cross it," I said to them. I started walking out of camp and they followed. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) "Duh! Even mouse-brains know not to cross it! I never did!" growled Owlwolf, preparing to ignore the two others. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:31, December 14, 2011 (UTC) "Speak with respect to your leader, Owlwolf, or how would you like doing apprentice dutys for the next moon?" I said to him. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) "Icestar, i was just saying of how you taught me well when i was young, so i know i don;t cross, unless told to." meowed Owlwolf. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:45, December 14, 2011 (UTC) "You've never crossed the river before? I just wanted to put y'all in some bounderies so you would'nt run off and start killing eachother," I replied. (I need to draw a map :() Icy Happy Holidays! 01:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) "What is our main target of prey?" he asked. (as in what should we mainly hunt.) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) "Birds," I said as I pounced on a thrush. I grabed it by the neck and It hung limp in my jaws. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Owlwolf caught three crows and a dove. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Skwolf caught a mouse and a two shrews. Shadehawk caught a huge robin and a fat vole. "Great! Now lets head back to camp," I said. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archive